


What The Fearless Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disapproving Family, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Postpartum Psychosis, Self Confidence Issues, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

What The Fearless Fear

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

**Chapter 1**

     NYPD Special Victims Detective Olivia Benson is sitting at a bar nursing a glass of beer when a raven haired woman came up and sat on the stool next to Liv.

"Hey there cutie, want some company?" the woman asked in a bubbly tone.

"Get lost, I'm working." Liv said harshly, hoping to scare the woman off.

The woman blinked in surprise at Olivia's rejection.

"Look, I came over here because I thought you were cute and I had hoped to have some fun with you tonight, but since you're being a total b**** to me I'll go find someone else to go home with." the woman said.

"Nobody's stopping you, have fun." Olivia said flatly, swirling her finger around in her beer.

"Your loss...b****."

Olivia then goes home, relieves Lisa Tompkins, her babysitter and neighbor who looked after Noah while Liv works. Then Liv took a shower to try and wash away the tension and stress of this hectic day.

**************

Casey Novak, Elliot Stabler, and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola are exiting their favorite bar after celebrating the conviction and life sentencing of Jacobi Masterson, Casey had had fun with Fin and Elliot but she had hoped that Liv would've been there too.

Casey smiled whenever she thought about Olivia Benson.

 _Olivia Benson, an angel in the flesh... Everything about you is perfect, oh how I long to be in your strong embrace.'_ Casey thought as she stood at the cab stand and hailed a cab.

After her shower, Liv put on a gray NYPD T-shirt and a pair of gray boy shorts before she climbed into bed alone. At around 11:15 Liv heard someone knocking on her door, groaning in frustration Liv gets out of bed and lumbers to the door and yanking it open.

"What!?" she screamed.

"Jesus Liv, what's with you? First, you bolt after you gave your testimony in court and then you stand me, El and, Fin up for celebratory drinks." Casey said worriedly.

"I... didn't feel like celebrating, Casey. Come on in." Liv said.

Casey walked into Liv house, Olivia shuts the door and walks over to the loveseat, followed by Casey.

"Ok Liv, what's going on?" Casey inquired.

"Nothing." Liv said quickly, dropping her gaze.

"Don't lie to me Liv." Casey said sternly, pinning the Detective with her sharp gaze.

"I...Oh God Casey, I can't do this job anymore!" Olivia sobbed quietly.

"Liv, what brought this on?" Casey asked gently as she moved over to the loveseat and embraced Olivia.

"In court when Leon Jameson was on the stand bragging about what he had done to Jessie and Trina Rose, I-I couldn't stand it."

"You thought about something like that happening to Noah?" Casey said, Liv nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Noah in that drainage ditch with his throat cut open just like those girls, Casey."

"Liv, Noah is fine, and so are you. You need to take a break and relax, tell you what why don't you and Noah come with me to my parent's place for the Fourth, we're throwing our annual family barbecue." Casey says with a smile.

"Casey, that's the time for you to be with your family, I wouldn't dream of interfering with that." Olivia said dejectedly.

"Liv, listen to me. I-I care about you and Noah, you shouldn't be alone right now anyway so pack up some clothes and things for Noah because you, Noah, and I are leaving Friday afternoon after work...No excuses." Casey said playfully before reaching over and pushing a strand of Liv's hair out of her face.

"Ok Casey, you win...as usual." Olivia said.

Casey tilts Olivia's face up so that the brunette's brown eyes met her green ones.

"Liv, I know that you're strong, but you don't always have to be." Casey whispers before the redhead leaned over and gently kissed Olivia on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Novak Family Cookout

**Chapter 2: The Novak Family Cookout**

  The next morning Olivia went to her Captain Don Cragen and asked for some time off, he happily agreed.

"Take as much time off as you need, Liv." Cragen said.

Olivia thanked Cragen and left the precinct, Liv went home and finds Casey parked in her driveway.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" Olivia asked.

Both Casey and Olivia got out of their cars and walked up onto the porch together.

"I came to help you to get packed before we head to my parent's." Casey said.

They go inside, Liv thanks Lisa and pays her before Lisa leaves.

Casey follows Olivia into Noah's room, Liv picks Noah up and gently caressed his sleeping face.

 "Oh Liv, he's adorable." Casey whispered. 

Olivia beamed with pride, Casey took Noah from Olivia and held him while Liv started packing Noah's diaper bag.

 "What's his name, Liv?" 

"Noah Benson." Liv answered.

Casey smiled as she gently placed Noah in his crib.

"Casey, what does this trip to your parents' mean. I mean...about us?" 

"I want my parents and the rest of my family to meet my girlfriend." Casey replied.

 Liv felt her knees give out, Casey rushed over and caught Olivia before she hit the floor.

"Liv, you OK?"

"Y-you want to date me, really Casey?" 

"Of course Liv, I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Noah." Casey said.

They spend the rest of the time packing for the trip, Liv is overjoyed when she heard Casey's declaration of love.

Ten minutes later Olivia, Casey, and Noah are driving down the interstate, Olivia is driving while Casey is on her phone talking to her Mother, Mary Novak.

"So, you're finally going to let us meet your precious Olivia?" Mary asked.

 "Mom!" Casey said, blushing, Liv snickered at seeing Casey blush from embarrassment.

 "I'm sorry Casey darlin', we all can't wait to meet Olivia." Mary said, but then changed her statement.

"Well, not quite everyone." Mary said.

"Dad and Brian?" Casey asked. 

 "Yes, they're still unable to accept the thought of you and Gina dating women, Casey." Mary said sadly.

"Maybe we shouldn't come-." Casey said.

 "Nonsense Casey, you're my Daughter and I accept you for you are and I'll welcome whomever you decide to love." Mary said.

Casey smiled and glanced over at Olivia.

"Thank you Mom. See you in a bit." Casey said.

"OK Casey, we'll be expecting you." Mary said.

Casey's older Brother Brian walked past Mary and rolled his eyes, once Mary ended the call with Casey she turned to her Son.

"Casey is coming." Mary tells Brian.

"Is she coming alone?" Brian inquired.

"No, she's bringing someone special." Mary says.

"Little Sis is coming?" Casey's older Sister Gina asked.

"Yes Gina." Mary answered.

 Casey, Olivia, and Noah arrive at Casey's parents' house, Casey and Olivia exit the car. Casey grabs Noah's diaper bag while Liv picks Noah up.

Mary, Gina, and Gina's Wife Su Li are standing on the front porch waiting for Casey and Olivia.

"Mom, how have you been?" Casey asked before putting the diaper bag down and hugging her Mother.

 "Fine Casey dear, I'm glad that you're here." Mary tells her youngest daughter.

"Mom, this is Olivia Benson... my girlfriend, and her Son Noah." Casey tells her Mother.

Olivia hands Noah to Casey before Mary embraced the brunette.

 "Hello Olivia, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." Mary said with a smile.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Novak." Olivia says nervously.

"Just Mary darlin', you're practically family." Mary says.

"Liv, this is my older Sister Gina and her wife Su Li." Casey tells Olivia.

"Welcome to the family, Olivia." Gina says as she pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Thank you, Gina." Olivia replied.

 Mary looks at Casey holding Noah, a bright smile on her face.

"He is adorable, Olivia." Mary says to Olivia.

 "Thank you, Mary." Liv said.

 "Y'all come inside and get settled." Mary says.

 "OK." Olivia said, Casey carries Noah inside.

Olivia walks behind the group, she walks past a living room where Brian and Patrick were sitting. Brian cuts his eyes at Olivia as she walks past the room.

Casey, Olivia, Mary, Su Li, and Gina all walk through the house. They go to Casey's childhood bedroom, Olivia smiled as she looks around the room at Casey's many softball trophies and her framed jersey hanging on the wall.

 Olivia looks over at Casey, who is blushing, but smiling.

"Wow Casey, I knew that you were good at softball, but now I think that " good" is a huge understatement. " Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv." Casey replied.

 Mary, Su Li, and Gina all leave the room.

Casey lays Noah down in the crib that was next to the bed, then Casey sits down and pats the vacant spot next to her on the bed. Liv smiled and joined her girlfriend on the bed.

Casey gently placed her right hand on top of Olivia's left.

"Thank you for bringing me and Noah here." Olivia says to Casey.

 "Anything for you and Noah, Liv." Casey said before leaning forward and kissing her favorite detective.

 "I love you so much, Casey." Olivia whispered after slowly breaking her kiss with Casey.

 An hour later Casey, Olivia, and Noah came into the kitchen, Olivia is holding Noah, Gina pulls out Casey's old high chair for Noah. Liv sets Noah in the high chair.

"Are you girls hungry?" Mary asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking, Mary." Olivia said.

Su Li goes to the refrigerator and gets a container of sliced apples and gives it to Casey.

 "Thank you, Su Li." Casey says.

Brian and his Wife Jil came into the kitchen.

 "Hi Casey, it's nice to see you again." Jill said in greeting.

"Jill." Casey said quietly.

Jill then looks at Olivia and Noah before glancing back at Brian.

"Jill, Brian, this is my girlfriend Olivia Benson and her son Noah." Casey said.

Jill's demeanor and facial expression changes immediately.

Jill silently turns away from Olivia, Noah, and. Casey.

"Come on Brian, we're leaving." Jill snapped.

 Seeing this, Casey stands up.

"What is your problem, Jill?" Casey asked angrily.

 

 


End file.
